


Desire

by steponmeasra



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, porn consumption, shame/embarrassment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steponmeasra/pseuds/steponmeasra
Summary: You love Asra, and you know he loves you, but there are some fantasies you keep secret even from him. After all, he’d probably react with disgust—there’s no way he’d ever indulge those kinds of desires.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader
Kudos: 50





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All limits are discussed and consented to beforehand by parties involved. Play is depicted between two informed and enthusiastically consenting adults. Themes discussed/portrayed can be triggering for some individuals. Read at your own risk, and don't leave any hate pls xo

"I want you in that pretty pink set Daddy bought you," Asra cooes seductively into the phone. "Wear the stockings, too. I expect you here at six o'clock sharp. You may touch yourself in the meantime, but you are not allowed to cum. Is that clear, kitten?" 

You bite your lip. "Yes, Daddy."

You can hear his smirk through the phone. "Good girl." The line goes dead and you sigh. You know if you touch yourself and imagine what he might have planned for you tonight, you won't be able to hold yourself back; you've never disobeyed his orders and you don't intend to start now. 

—

You'd thought of telling him what you fantasized about, but thought better of it every time. You didn't necessarily feel guilty about your secret desires, but you did feel… dirty. You knew he might hear your pleas and be put off. Worse, disgusted. And you couldn't bear it if he looked at you with shame or fear. 

So you kept your fantasies to yourself. Cried out his name when you touched yourself, threw your head back and imagined his hands around your throat while he fucked you. Scrolled through endless pages of increasingly brutal erotica and edged yourself again and again. Spoke in virtual whispers on secret online forums for degenerates like you. 

Most of the porn you found in the categories you searched just… didn't work. You didn't want to fuck your dad, you sneered as you quickly scrolled past page after page of _Stepdad Fucks Hot Teen Stepdaughter._ You just wanted someone to take care of you the way you never had been. To stroke your cheek and call you pretty and make your dinners for you, to put pretty bows in your hair and let you snuggle your stuffed animals while you watched movies. 

But you also wanted that same caretaker to defile you. 

You knew it was some kind of sick, but there was nothing you could do. You couldn't stop the way your panties flooded when you imagined those strong hands lifting your skirt and admonishing you for being a bad, bad girl. 

_"Please, Daddy,"_ you'd beg...

You were always careful to hide the blogs you frequented and erase your browser history. The idea of Asra opening your laptop just to find the kind of filth you couldn't bear to show him… 

It made you shudder. You were always careful. Painstakingly, so. 

Everyone has a weakness, you reasoned. You didn't know why this was yours. 

—

Asra's grip is rougher tonight, his hands moving against you quicker than usual. You melt against him, glad for once that his gentle demeanor seemed to have left for the evening. His breath comes in harsh pants against your mouth between kisses. 

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" he breathes into your open mouth, slowly circling his hips against yours, still clothed. The hard bulge in his trousers keeps pressing insistently at the soft, aching center of you. You quirk a brow and peek up at him through your haze of lust. 

_What a weird question._ "Of course, babe," you assure him and crane your neck to kiss him again. His hands tighten around yours where they're pinned to the bed. 

"I want to know all your secrets," he purrs. "I want every single last part of you. I want it all." His mouth is hot and impatient, but you're struggling to understand what he's going on about. 

You assure him through your confusion, "I'm all yours."

He thrusts his hips against you again, harder this time, straining and frustrated. There's something in his mood, in his furrowed brow, that you can't read. "I'd give you anything you want," he insists, almost a growl. "I want it _all._ " 

You frown. You sense there's something he wants you to say, but you haven't learnt your lines for this scene.

Asra kisses you through your confused pout and waits, looking down at you expectantly through his hazy purple eyes and then finally letting out a low breath he's been holding. His full lips turn up at the corners, his dimples winking at you. 

His gaze turns predatory and teasing; your heart skips when you realize that whatever he's about to do, however he's about to twist you around his little finger and fluster you beyond your words, he's going to enjoy it immensely. 

"Oh, princess," he drawls lazily as he licks a slow, wet line against your bottom lip. You freeze in place. _Princess?_

"I thought if I gave you a chance to confess," he sighs against your overheated skin as he kisses down your jaw, "that you might tell Daddy what he wants to hear." 

Your eyes fly wide open, gasping as his teeth sink into the tender joint of your neck hard enough to bruise. Your mind races feverishly as you try to understand what you've just heard—did he just say what you think he said? Are you imagining things? "Asra—" 

"Are you going to deny it now?" he teases as one of his hands snakes down under the waistband of your pants, finding the soaking fabric of your panties. You can't help the surprised squeak you let out when two of his fingers easily sink knuckle deep inside you. He smirks smugly at the way your body immediately takes him in, as dripping wet as you are.

"Don't be shy, _babygirl,_ " he murmurs. "Tell me about the naughty things you've been looking at. Do you just like to look at the pictures?" 

His voice is rough and condescending as he scissors his fingers inside you. Against your will you whine, unable to keep your eyes from snapping closed. The air around you feels too hot to breathe. "Or did you imagine me doing those nasty things to you?" 

Your legs shake when he finds that spot inside you, and your lips tremble—you don't have enough control of yourself to answer him. He's working you too hard already, you're losing control. 

"Asra," you gasp again frantically, begging and thrusting your hips against his palm. 

"You want me to let you cum?" he growls as he adjusts his hand under the tight fabric of your pants. Suddenly his thumb is rubbing tight circles on your clit, and you cry out as you throw your head back. "If you want me to let you cum, you know what I want to hear." 

Tears well up in the corners of your eyes as you shake, so close to the edge, but so scared to let go. Your stomach twists in knots. You want to cum, you want this to be real, but you're scared to admit to him—

He takes his thumb off your clit right as he slips a third finger inside you and curls them. You barely hear his satisfied chuckle through the desperate moan you can't keep back, and the blood rushing in your ears. He's going to push you until you say it out loud. 

"Asra, _please,_ " you beg brokenly, near tears. 

"No, not Asra," he sneers. His hand pinning you down tightens as you thrash. "If you want me to let you cum, you'd better say it, princess. Tell me what I want to hear." 

The feeling of his fingers pushing insistently against that spot again and again has you squirming, you're so, so close, you just need a little more, just—just a _little more_ —

" _Say it,_ " Asra growls harshly above you, his skin glistening with sweat as he works you hard, his forearm flexing as he thrusts his fingers into you again and again. 

A sob rips from your throat, and something breaks deep inside you. 

"Please, Daddy," you beg through your sobs. The shame and the need make your tears feel white-hot where they drip down your cheeks. 

If your vision hadn't been obscured by your own tears, you'd have seen the lascivious grin break over Asra's face as his thumb began circling your clit in hard, fast motions to match his fingers digging inside you. 

"That's my good girl," he coos soothingly again and again as you collapse from the inside out under him. 

—

TO BE CONTINUED 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, ya filthy heathen. Hit ya girl up at tumblr/steponmeasra ✌️


End file.
